


Hitchin'

by sassybiatch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Rimming, Road Sex, Stranger Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassybiatch/pseuds/sassybiatch
Summary: I NEVER OWNED HARRY POTTER AND I DO NOT PROFIT WITH THESE STORIES.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I NEVER OWNED HARRY POTTER AND I DO NOT PROFIT WITH THESE STORIES.

 

Hermione Granger was standing on a long road in the outskirts of Devon hoping to catch a ride that will drop her off near her destination. Yes, she is actually taking chances on hitchhiking. She is not from a rich family; they merely get on with their day from her mother's earning as a waitress at a diner and her dad who usually counts on the Jobcentre's allowances. She had just been on a rendezvous with her boyfriend, Ronald Weasley or Ron.  
  
Ron is not from a well off family either, gods they are seven children in total and they barely get on if not for their father's salary from being a cook and their eldest brother being a waiter in one of the pubs. They met thru an online site and started seeing each other. On all of those occasions, Hermione would usually hitchhike to get to Devon and back to London. Sometimes it would take her at least 3 hitching before she arrives in London. She can't afford to ask for a bigger allowance from her parents. She is currently on her last year in high school now and on scholarship at a very prestigious school.  
  
Right now, she has been waiting for almost an hour for a car to pass by that would let her hitch hike even halfway back to London. It's already way past 7 o' clock and it's already getting dark. Sighing, she shifted her weight on her other foot as she patiently waited for a car to pass by. After another half hour, she can see a pair of headlights heading her way. She stuck her thumb up and luckily it stopped in front of her.  
  
The car in front of her is stunning metallic silver Porsche Cayman GT4 which left her gaping. The window was rolled down and the driver peaked at her "Where are you heading to beautiful?" he asked her. If the car was stunning, the driver was breath-taking. The man has bronze skin, taut muscles and sported a gorgeous smile that insinuates slyness and sweetness. Finally gaining back her senses, "Uhm, I'm actually headed to London. Mind if I hitch?" she asked as she smiled sweetly. "Hop in. I'm heading to London as well" the man replied as he stepped out of the car to go over her side to open the door for her.  
  
Once she was inside and strapping the seatbelt on, the man gently closed the door and went back to the driver's seat. He started the engine and drove slowly. "So, since this is going to be a long ride to London, how about a little chit chat. I'm Blaise by the way" the man introduced himself as he flashed that gorgeous smile again. "I'm Mione." She answered as she blushed. "So Mione, why are you headed to London if you don't mind me asking?" "Uhm…I live in London…and…err…" she said as she giggled nervously.  
  
Blaise was eyeing her as she was eyeing on him. She is wearing a red tube top and black leather skirt along with a red dressy bootie to match her top. Her usually bushy brown hair is tamed by hair products and is worn down. She is wearing minimal makeup except for her smoky cat's eye and pink coral lipstick. She can't help but to take in how the man in front of her looks. He was wearing a white button down shirt with the top three buttons unbuttoned, a pair of grey jeans with a pair of Casa Deluxe Sanuk.  
  
The man is mouth-watering as his abs is pretty obvious under his shirt and his muscles flexing as he stirs the wheel. He can't help but chuckle as he noticed her eyeing on him. "So what brought you to Devon?" "I met up with someone there and wasn't able to keep track of time. Why are you heading to London anyway?" she said as she pried her eyes away from him. He hummed and as he reached for the gear, he aimed for her face and stroked his finger along her jaw. She couldn't help but moan at the feathery soft touch. She bit her bottom lip as she turned to face him. "Going to my dorm at the Uni. Did you meet up with your boyfriend?" he asked as he continued to stroke her face.  
  
She moaned before she responded "hmmm…yeah I met with my boyfriend, watched a movie. What else would you like to know?" she asked him seductively as she leaned to his touch. Whenever she hitch hiked, most of them would actually want something in return and the farthest she went was on giving a head. She turned her upper body to face him as she laid her hand on top of his thigh. "Other than watching a movie, what else did you do?" he asked, amusement evident in his eyes as he lowered his hand to cup her breasts on top of her tube.  
  
"Hmm…what else do you usually do on dates?...ooh…unnngghh…Blaaaise…" she answered teasingly as she bit her bottom lip. She moved her hand on top of his crotch and palmed it on top of his jeans. Yes, it is true that she had been with her boyfriend Ron earlier but all they did were just snogging, groping and him fingering her and giving him a head afterwards. She looked up at his lust filled eyes as he started to pull her tube downwards and massage her breast and squeeze her bud once in a while.  
  
He pulled his hand away from her and pulled over to the side of the road. They were half way thru their journey and is currently travelling along a deserted road. Hermione was too busy palming him and squirming to his ministrations to notice that he took a different route than the usual. They are now situated on a road that is secluded and is seldom being used since it is a dirt road. She whimpered from the loss of touch. Her left breast exposed to the air inside the car.  
  
Once the car pulled over, he turned the engine off and placed his hand on her nape to pull her into a kiss. The kiss was not that gentle, it was full of teeth clacking, tongues battling for dominance. He ended up sucking on her tongue and eventually slicking its way inside her mouth, memorising each corners and crevice. His hands moving low to tug her tube downwards as he skilfully played with her mounds. She writhes to his touch and moans in his mouth as she was definitely turned on. She felt her body heat rising and the ache between her legs was prominent and after a while she felt hot pools gently working its way out of her slick folds.  
  
He levered her seat down so that he could move on top of her as he kissed his way along her jaw. He strokes her breast as his other hand works its way down to her thighs. She fumbles with the buttons of his shirt and wraps her arms around his neck as he nips on her earlobe. She mumbles incoherently as she is oblivious to what is happening and as to where they are. All she knows is that she feels so good and so damn hot. She moans and arches her body to every touch being bestowed to her.  
  
He moved his head to suck on her nipples as his hands move up her thigh to stroke his thumb on the sides of her knickers. She whimpers and moans his name as she is so turned on and definitely wet. He moved his thumb along the middle of her knickers and moaned against her nipple sending vibrations to her body. Feeling so elated, she cried out his name as another wave of orgasm hit her.  
  
"Hmmm…you look so good when you're arching for my touch and I love hearing you screaming out my name. Would you love to have me fuck you senseless into that dirt outside? I would definitely love to see you so debauched against that road and against my car. Would you like that my fucking slut? Hmm?" he whispered against her ear as he slowly worked his way into her knickers, slowly inserting his fingers into that slick fold of hers.  
  
She groaned at the sensations she felt as Blaise slowly entered a single digit into her wet pussy and moved it in and out of her. Her moans become louder and louder and when another finger was added into her tight heat, she whimpered and pulled Blaise upward to kiss him hungrily. He was driving her crazy as she humped against his fingers and he felt her becoming slicker, smirking against her lips as he knew that she had another orgasm. He pulled back from her giving her a smug smile and pulled his fingers out of her. She whimpered at the loss of touch. "Get out of the car and lean over the hood" he ordered her.  
  
She stepped out of the car and did as she was told "Blaise, I haven't done this with anyone yet. I don't want to go that far. I can't afford to be pregnant." She told him as they were both outside the car and facing each other. He captured her lips in another hungry kiss and whispered against her lips "Shhh…no worries love. My block mates at the Uni have ways of doing it without getting pregnant and that's what we will do to satisfy ourselves…hmmm" he told her as she gently pushed her face down against the hood of the car.  
  
He pulled her skirt up to her waist and pushed his knee in between her legs and gently nudged them to pull apart. She placed her hands against the hood to support her stance as he abruptly pulled her knickers all the way down, exposing her ass. He kneaded the soft skin of her bum as he kneeled in between her legs spread her cheeks wide. Her eyes widened as she suddenly realized what is about to happen.  
  
She gasped as she felt his hot breath against her puckered hole and a little while later she felt his tongue licking her tight opening. She squirmed and moaned beneath his touch. He held her still against the car as he rimmed her, licking her tight puckered hole until it loosened up for him to enter his tongue. She screamed his name as she felt his tongue spearing her hole. If only he wasn't holding, she could have fallen to the ground as she became boneless to the sensation he caused her. She reached another orgasm just by his mouth and fingers. This has not happened with any of her previous partners before and especially with her boyfriend.  
  
He stood up and licked the shell of her ear as he nudged two of his fingers to her mouth, indicating for her to suck them. She obliged the silent request and sucked the two digits for quite some time before he pulled them out and traced against her hole. As he pulled her up to capture her lips into another ardent kiss, he gently penetrated her tight hole with his index finger. She gasped at the intrusion, feeling her bum burn from the pain of the penetration. He continued to kiss her as he moved his finger deeply into her hole only to pull it out again. He did this several times before he added another digit. When she felt her hole being stretched further, she groaned from the burning sensation of her walls being pushed apart.  
  
Blaise latched his mouth onto her right nipple as his left hand played with the other with his right hand being busy pumping and scissoring her ass. With different parts of her body being stimulated at the same time, she whimpered and turned into a slithering mess against him. She rutted wantonly and fucked herself against his fingers. He moved his mouth over to her ears and whispered "You look so good like this. I will take you here right now and watch you lose yourself because of me." He chuckled as he saw how flushed she looked with her mouth slightly open and panting, her body humping against him and the slick heat he could feel from her pussy. She was so wet for him 'Maybe I can convince her to let me fuck her virgin pussy afterwards' he thought to himself.  
  
He pulled his fingers out of her and laid her on top of the hood bringing her legs on to his shoulder. Blaise positioned himself against her tight ass. He gently pushed into her as he captured her lips into another blissful kiss and with another push he was fully seated against her. He could feel his balls against her ass and once he felt that she was able to adjust to his size, he pulled out only to slam back into her. She screamed out as she felt that special place being hit several times as he pumped in and out of her. She wrapped her arms around him to keep her from falling off the car. Seeing his partner enjoying, he reached out to touch her clit and rub on the small mound of flesh. She arched her back and threw her head backwards with eyes dilated as she saw sparks of light when another wave of orgasm hit her.  
  
Hermione slumped back against the car as Blaise rode her roughly holding off his own high. He held onto her hips tightly as he pumped her faster and deeper. After a few minutes, he growled and screamed her name into the night as he pumped his seed deep into her anal passage. She reached another orgasm as she felt his cum shoot right at her special spot.  
  
Both panting and breathless, Blaise slowly pulled out of Hermione and tucked himself away as he watched her panting and boneless against his car. Hot white liquid slowly trickled down her thighs as she slowly stood up from leaning against the car and turned around to face Blaise. She placed her hands on the hood as she steadied herself before she stooped down to pick up her knickers but before she could even wear it, Blaise snatched it from her "I'd like to keep it as a souvenir if you don't mind" and smirked before he pulled down her skirt and fixed her tube back.  
  
Hermione just stood there pouting at him "but that is my favourite! Hell! Give it back! Come on Blaise!" she screeched as she run after him. She grabbed his arm and when he turned around, he wrapped his arm around her waist while the other moved to tuck the stolen knickers into his pocket. He brought his now free arm around her neck and captured her lips in another kiss. He slowly inched his hand, which is currently resting on her bum to move under her skirt and plunged his middle finger into her still slick folds.  
  
She moaned against his mouth and he pulled away a bit "Do I hear you complaining?" he said as he chuckled seeing her so flushed against him. She leaned into his embrace and rested her forehead against his chest. Blaise quickly stirred her around to the other side of the car while still fingering her. Hermione can't help the moans escaping her lips as another orgasm hit her. Freeing his arm around her neck, he opened the door and gently settled her on the passenger seat before pulling out his finger from her and closing the door. She whimpered from the loss of touch but just sat back on the chair.  
  
Blaise chuckled as he strode back to open the door to the driver's seat and sat down. "Tired?" he asked and she just answered him with a hum. "Go rest. We still have a long way back to London." He smirked as she closed her eyes and dosed of to sleep. She didn't even notice that Blaise had strapped on her seatbelt for her.  
  
As they were nearing London, she stirred from her slumber only to notice that Blaise was busy stroking her thighs up and down while his other hand was still on the wheel. "Gods, your libido just doesn't go down, does it?" she asked amusedly at the dark skinned man. He laughed "As I've noticed earlier, you don't seem to be complaining" she just shook her head, smiled and let him have his way with her, after all this may be the last time that she might see him. But then again, you can never tell when she will be able to hitch with him once more.  
  
"So where are you exactly headed in London? I'll just drop you off" he broke their silence. "I live in East End, in Hackney to be exact" she answered as she rested her hand on top of his. Blaise could feel the warmth radiating off her once more. He nudged her hand off of his and slowly moved it under her skirt, moving higher and squishing his hand between her thighs. He smirked as he felt her open her legs once more for him. Blaise glanced at her face as he dipped his finger once more into those luscious lips of hers, feeling her already slick heat. Her eyes were dilated just like when he was fucking her arse earlier. She was moaning and murmuring incoherent words at the sensation he was causing her. He plunged his finger in and out of her tight heat and after a few more thrusts, she had another orgasm which dripped down her thighs and soaked her skirt and the car seat.  
  
"So where are you exactly in Hackney? So I'll just drop you off in your house seeing that you're currently not in the state to go home on your own" he drawled out to the brunette. Hermione blushed at his comment and pointed out "Turn left on that corner, fifth house on the right". As they neared the location, Blaise licked his finger that he had dipped into her which caused Hermione to blush harder "Hmmm…tastes good!" he purred as he pulled out his finger with a pop.  
  
Hermione shook her head with a smile "Wanker. This is me." She said as she indicated a row of red bricked townhouses. "The fifth one is where I live. I can get off here and just walk to avoid prying eyes." She said as she started to unstrap her seatbelt. Blaise reached for her hand and massaged his thumb on the top of her hand "I had a great time with you. I do hope that we'll meet again" Hermione smiled "Yeah, me too. Well, we can hope for the best" he pulled her in for another kiss before she opened the door and stepped out of the car.  
  
Blaise watched her as she walked away from where he pulled over. He had a wicked smile on his face. ' _Yeah, I think we'll see each other sometime soon_ ' he thought to himself as he reached inside his pocket and pulled the stolen knickers out. He chuckled and drove off as he saw her enter the door.


End file.
